


Burning Need

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claws, Knotting, M/M, References to Object Penetration, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his dad's new girlfriend's eyes glint at dinner, Stiles has a burning need to know what's going on. Of course he ends up having to ask Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic. I only started watching the show like a week ago and then just mainlined it. So might as well write porn, right?

Stiles licked at his bottom lip as he returned to the table at the restaurant he'd just had dinner at, dropping an extra dollar of tip as an excuse and a cover-up for picking up a napkin and tucking it in his shirt pocket. "Stiles! Are you going to get over here or are you just staying for breakfast?" He turned to his dad and let his mouth curve into a smile, eyes passing over the hand waving him toward the exit and locking onto his dad's other hand, there on a woman's hip. For an introductory dinner, it hadn't been too bad, Stiles guessed as he made his way over to the pair. But that woman... her eyes had glinted in an all-too-familiar way when her steak had been brought out. And who got steak at an Italian place anyway?

Climbing into his Jeep and putting it into gear, he called out to his dad through the open window, "Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with some friends. You guys go and do..." He waved his hand around in a noncommittal gesture. "Y'know, whatever." He doesn't want to actually think about what they might get up to: the Sheriff and the first girlfriend he's really had since Stile's mom had died. 

He called Scott on the ride toward the McCall's place. He heard the phone pick up and started talking before Scott could. "Okay so I think my dad's dating a werewolf and I grabbed her napkin from dinner and I need you to scent it or whatever and find out where in the world she came from."

"Stiles?" Melissa was the one who'd answered and Stiles slammed his hand down on his steering wheel. The whole point of a cell phone was so you were reachable in times of crisis like this! "Hey, Scott accidentally left his phone here. But, if you need him that badly? Try calling Isaac. They were going bowling or something?"

Bowling. Why hadn't he thought of that? Stiles shrugged as he drove. "Thanks. And, uh, don't tell my dad what I said. Okay?"

"You know it's okay for your dad to get back out there and date again, right? He's still a good-looking man and he deserves to be happy." There was something in Melissa's voice that Stiles couldn't actually put to an emotion. It was almost enough to make him want to just keep driving to Scott's house and let Melissa assure him that everything was okay.

"I'm just... concerned. Unknown werewolves in the area tend not to be good things. Just saying." He could feels his lips twitch as he spoke.

There was a pause, then Melissa's voice came over the line again. "Then ask Derek. Isn't that what you guys always end up doing in the end?"

Stiles scoffed, his head turning slightly in a figure eight. "We do.. on occasion... consult Derek."

"Then try it now or call Isaac and let me go climb into the bubble bath that's calling my name. Goodnight, Stiles." She hung up and Stiles pulled the phone from his ear to glare at it before jerking his eyes back to the road. He was kind of headed toward Derek's place already. Part of him wanted to ask Lydia, but she had enough stuff going on lately. Derek... he was going to brood no matter what. Might as well let him brood with purpose.

It took him another ten minutes to get to Derek's place and Stiles hesitated for a moment. Should he have called first? Climbing out of his Jeep and slamming the door behind him, Stiles reached up to let his fingers stroke against his jaw. Well, only one way to find out. Standing at Derek's door a few moments later, Stiles cleared his throat as though that was going to make it easier to knock when he didn't know what he'd find inside. It could be no one. Or Derek. Or Peter. There were also all of those people that Derek had to know who might be there... well, might be if Derek's social grace wasn't right there with Stiles' actual grace. He lifted his hand up finally, fingers curling into a fist, and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before slamming it forward against the door.

Only, it hadn't been the door. Stiles opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open. "Uh, hi?"

Derek just glared at him.

"I promise that I was trying to, like, knock on the door or something but my eyes were closed so I didn't see you'd opened the door and that's why I kind of knocked on your face." He let his bottom lip stick out for a second. "But why did you let me? Werewolf reflexes getting slow in your old age?"

"Just get in here." Derek grabbed the hand that had hit him only a moment before and dragged Stiles into his apartment. "I could smell you standing outside the door. I didn't expect a suckerpunch from you."

Stiles jerked his hand back. "It was a knock. Not a punch. And you... you're intimidating. Kind of. I mean, the slightly goofy ears and the bunny teeth? Not exactly scary. But the whole being able to rip my throat out thing? Intimidating."

The glare is back and Stiles swallows roughly. It faded away a moment later as Derek moved toward the little kitchen area and asked, "Do you want some tea?"

"Tea- what? Tea? No. I didn't come here for tea. I came to ask you about something." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the napkin from before and stomped after Derek, waving it at him. "There's a woman in town. She works at some... stationery store or something. She's dating my dad now and her eyes glinted yellow at dinner tonight so I need you to smell her napkin and tell me all you can about her."

Derek looked up from the kettle he'd started to fill. "First of all? Asking involves questions and you didn't actually ask me anything. And second? Scenting doesn't work like that. It has to be something that's been with the person a while. A napkin from dinner? It's going to smell like dinner."

Stiles let his eyes close as he crushed the napkin in his hand. "Fine. Then have you heard about a new wolf in town? Because if not, I think there's one selling special pens and paper and potentially sleeping with my dad!" He cleared his throat. "Is that blueberry chamomile? Well, as long as you're having some... Two sugars and a splash of milk."

There was a long moment of silence, as there always seemed to be with Derek, as he prepped two mugs of the tea and brought them out to the table with Stile scurrying after him and taking the mug that obviously had the splash of milk. "I haven't had any new intel about a new pack around and I haven't scented anyone in the woods, either. There are other things that can make someone's eyes glint, though."

Freezing with his lower lip against the rim of the mug, Stiles' eyes widened, then he cursed as he put the mug down, licking his lip where it seemed to burn. "So, what? Vampire? El Chupacabra? The Loch Ness Monster?"

Derek grinned. "You were at Tio's for dinner?" He cocked his head to one side. "I smell the garlic and olive oil. And you've got marinara on your shirt."

Stiles looked down at his shirt, plucking at it in annoyance. "Yeah. We went to Tio's so I could meet this quote unquote woman." He held his fingers up in the air as a pantomime of his words.

"Could she possibly wear contacts?" Derek smiled and Stiles was a little taken aback. The bunny teeth weren't intimidating when Derek smiled, but they were a little scary for completely different reasons.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe. She didn't have on glasses, at least." It took Stiles a moment to stumble over those words before groaning. "The candles?" He groaned and let his palm slap down against the table. "Damn it. I wanted her to be a werewolf. Then I'd at least have some idea of what I'm dealing with here."

Derek stood up and walked off, returning a moment later with a box of cookies that he tossed down in front of Stiles. "From the sound of it, she's human. That's enough common ground, isn't it?"

Grimacing at the idea while still prizing a Chewy Chips Ahoy! from the plastic tray, Stile shook his head. "No. If that was enough, I would have been dating Lydia Martin in 3rd grade. I don't know why, but werewolves. The extra whatever it is that makes you what you are? It's like I get that. I understand it. I'm not a werewolf, but sometimes I feel like I might as well be."

"You're part of Scott's pack." Derek said the words with far less surety than Stiles expected the statement to elicit. "It's not quite hive mind, but there is a pack mentality."

"You said something like that before. But I'm just plain, dumb Stiles. I might help you guys out with some of this freaky supernatural stuff, but I'm not part of a pack. If you smell Scott on me? It's only because I was at his house playing video games all weekend."

Derek shook his head. "Pack isn't in your head, Stiles. It's in your heart. It's the people you surround yourself with. Family. Friends. And if you're plain and dumb, what does that make the rest of the world?"

Stile takes a sip of his tea and tries to puzzle out Derek's words. "Wait, are you hitting on me? Because all you did to that woman at the sheriff's station that one time was say 'Hi' and she, like, melted. Did you ever say 'Hi' to me?"

Somehow, Derek managed to both glare at him and smile that same smile that made women melt; was making Stiles melt into his mug of blueberry chamomile with two sugars and a splash of milk. "Hi."

He was careful to set the tea down before letting his hands wave around as he talked. "No. No, you can't do the super-attractive big bad wolf thing to me. I'm weak. I can't take you playing that game."

It felt significantly less like a game when Derek picked up a cookie of his own and took a bite, his jaw a work of art as he chewed. Stiles' mouth watered and not for another cookie. "You still don't get the scenting thing, do you? You don't smell like Scott. You smell like you. Right now it's Italian food and a little sweat and a lot of pheromones. I'm not really the kind to play games, Stiles."

At the word 'sweat', Stiles lets his arms press against his sides as though that's the only place he could possibly have sweated, but the word 'pheromones' brought him back to the moment. Pheromones was kind of a sexy word. Stiles grinned. "So, what you're saying is that you want a piece of this?" He flexed one bicep as he waggled his eyebrows at Derek.

When Derek mirrored the bicep curl, Stiles' mouth went dry. "Let's share?"

The tea is forgotten as Stiles practically launches himself over the table, somehow avoiding the mugs and landing in a sprawl more or less in Derek's lap. "Uh, sure?"

"You... Have you researched this? Werewolf sex as you might call it?" Derek was somehow all hands and not enough hands and Stiles gripped the other man's wrists and moved both of them to his ass.

Stiles cleared his throat, sure that his cheeks were bright red. "Yeah. With the claws and the... knots. I wondered how it was that Ka- that anyone could have slept with you and not, like, _known_."

Derek lifted one finger to show the claw and trailed it down Stiles' chest. "Fear. When you're afraid of what you'll do to the person in your bed? It can mask a lot of things."

Shivering at the sensation, Stiles licked his lips. "And you're not afraid of what you'll do to me?"

Shaking his head, Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles' mouth, his tongue slipping in to slide against Stiles' teeth and his own tongue, Derek's stubble rough against his face and a moan that was probably his own that seemed to reverberate between their mouths. When Derek pulled away, he smiled. "You've proven to be pretty good at taking care of yourself. And me." He reached up to cup Stiles' cheek in his hand, but broke the almost tender moment right away as Stiles licked his lips once more and Derek let out a soft growl. "You keep doing that thing!"

"What thing?" Stiles' eyes went wide.

"Where you kind of lick your lips and just... Fuck. I am not supposed to get so hot thinking about your mouth, especially with as much as you use it."

The words only make Stiles lick his lips again. "So, bedroom. Is that behind door number one? 'Cause I'll take that one."

Derek gripped Stiles' ass, standing up with him in his arms and moving purposefully toward the bedroom where Stiles was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. "Strip if you want this."

'This' seemed to encompass a lot. Sex. Derek. Derek's own body that was being put on display as he stripped off his own clothes. Stiles took a deep breath and shucked off his own shirt, letting it fall beside the bed as he toed off his shoes while trying to set a speed record for taking off his pants. It was only as Derek pulled down his own boxer briefs that Stiles even spared a moment of thought for his own boxers, even though his erection was spreading the placket wide. He had them down to his ankles by the time Derek settled a knee on the bed and let out a huffed breath as Derek pulled them away from his still-socked feet and dropped them to the floor. "Ever done this before?"

Because he had, kind of, with his fingers and a taper candle and a host of other objects, Stiles nodded, but pulled himself back up to a sitting position and shrugged. "Not with a knot, though. That's a new one." And it was. He'd read about it, maybe even fantasized a little, but there seemed to be a pretty big divide between thinking he had a chance and actually having one so he hadn't tried to do anything about trying anything. How would that even work unless it was something inflatable?

"I'll be gentle. Kind of." Derek seemed to have grabbed lube from somewhere while Stiles was thinking about homemade sex toys and popped the cap. "Turn over."

Stiles was quick to turn over onto his hands and knees, pulling one of the pillows against his chest as he muttered, "Don't be _that_ gentle."

The gentle pat against his ass was the only response he got before two slick fingers were breaching him and it was somehow both too much and not enough at once. "Let's try gentle this time for kicks. Maybe next time can be crazy."

The mere suggestion of a next time was enough to make Stiles spread his legs further which seemed to help with the feeling of too much. The not enough, however... "More, Derek. I can fuck myself with fingers. Just stick it in already, would you?"

Derek chuckled and the noise seemed to roll a tremor up Stiles' spine. "And you call me impatient." It didn't stop him from removing his fingers and replacing them with something else slick and hard and hot. Stiles knew that werewolves ran hotter than normal, but all of Derek's heat seemed to be in his cock as he slowly pushed inside of Stiles. It wasn't searing-hot-poker hot by any means, but it was definitely feel-every-inch hot. The heat somehow soothed the burn of the penetration enough that Stiles' erection never flagged, still throbbing nearly as much as the rest of him was.

"And when does the knot come?" Stiles knew he'd read about it, but the information was as far from his head as anything else useful.

"When my body tells me to pin you down and fill you so full of my come that you taste it." Derek's words were as much a growl as anything else before he began to slide his cock into Stiles. There was a dual burn to it with the stretching and the sheer heat of Derek's cock, but the words inflamed Stiles more. Derek's hands were on his hips now, tacky with the residue of lube, and the room seemed to be heating up as they moved faster. Stiles struggled to get his arms back underneath him to push himself up from the bed, but it was worth it as the head of Derek's cock slid across his prostate. The room seemed to echo with the groan he'd let out at the sensation, but then he realized that it was only that Derek was beginning to groan as well.

"Wanna feel it," Stiles said louder than he meant to, hanging his head at the way his own ears seemed to ring with the sound. Suddenly, Derek's hands were on his shoulders and he was thrusting harder and faster. Frissons of pain ran through him as there were suddenly claws just barely digging into his skin, but it was enough that Stiles shifted his position and brought his own hand to his cock. 

There was a growl that seemed to fill the room and Stiles let his hand drop, mouth falling open as he began to feel Derek grow inside of him. There was a long moment of Derek slowly nudging back and forth against Stiles' prostate and then there was just pressure. The pinpricks of Derek's claws against his shoulders seemed to ground him enough that there wasn't pain. Instead, he was just overwhelmed with all of the sensation. His lips were letting out half-formed words until he heard Derek grunt and felt even more heat seem to fill him. It seemed to take forever for it to stop filling him, and then suddenly he was being pulled against Derek's chest and maneuvered around until he was riding Derek's knot as the other man leaned against the headboard. Derek's hands smoothed their way across Stiles' thighs, now thankfully claw-free, and one hand curled around his cock and began to masturbate him slowly, expertly, as the other reached down to trace along the tender rim of his ass. "Derek," he muttered, wondering how it was possible for his body to focus enough to come when his brain couldn't even focus on any one sensation.

"Want me to lick my come out of you so you're not leaking on the way home?" Derek's stubble brushes against Stiles' ear and Stiles nods before he can really think it through. He's seen it in porn. But it, too, fell into that realm of something he never imagined happening to him so he hadn't given it too much thought. He wondered what other amazing things about sex he hadn't bothered to consider, but the thought was quickly stricken from his mind as he was pushed back over onto his hands and knees and Derek slid out before leaning forward and seeming to devour him.

For all that Derek had accused Stiles of doing things with his tongue, he was amazingly good with his own. His stubble, though, dragged through the wetness and chaffed in an amazing way that Stiles would never have imagined could feel anywhere near as amazing as this did. He wasn't sure if that would continue on for tomorrow, but he had no doubt that it would be worth it in the end. Derek slid two fingers inside of him again and curled them at such a perfect moment that Stiles gasped and came, fingers fisting the bedsheets as he felt his strength give out. He collapsed against the bed with a laugh, turning onto his side to try to avoid most of the now-wet spot on the bed. "Well. Tea and sex. Anything else really hot you want to give me before I go?"

Derek shrugged one shoulder. "I think I have a bunch of spicy burritos in my freezer?"

Stiles shook his head. "I know you're a werewolf and all, but have you ever even heard of a salad? Tea doesn't really count as your daily fruits and veggies."

"It was a joke." Derek leaned down and picked up Stiles' clothing, dumping it on the bed beside him. "I am a werewolf, though. Protein. Lots of it."

Looking down at his cock as he pulled on his boxers, Stiles grinned. "So, tomorrow... want a protein shake?" He turned to Derek and his grin fell. "No?"

"You're going to need a few days to recover. How about Tuesday?" Derek's own smiled broadened.

Stiles considered it. No practice that day. No other plans. Homework was an inevitability, but if sacrifices had to be make... "Tuesday. Let's have dinner first. I'll cook."

Derek nodded. "I'll make the salad."

Awkwardly, Stiles moved across the bed and pressed his lips against Derek's cheek. "Thanks. For things. And stuff."

"Things. And stuff. Wow. I certainly made you more articulate." 

Stiles picked up his shirt and threw it at Derek with a snort. "Like you can talk."


End file.
